


Deep and Meaningful Poetic Lyric Type Title

by onetoomanycats



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoomanycats/pseuds/onetoomanycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><3 Told you so :      )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and Meaningful Poetic Lyric Type Title

Josh was doing something and Tyler was sad so they frickle frackled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not ten words. Count em.


End file.
